yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Umeko Fujiwara
Appearance Umeko is tall, being around 5'9. He's very underweight, being only around 110 lbs. He's sickly pale, and has light blush on his cheeks. He has light purple eyes, and dyed blue and purple hair (originally bleach blonde). He has two lip piercings, and a small stretcher piercing in his earlobe. He wears male uniform #1. Personality Umeko comes off as quite lazy, and he sleeps often during class. He isn't aware of his condition* so he just assumes it's from his lack of exercise, so he decided to join the sports club. He often struggles to do club activities, as he's usually too exhausted. He is quite friendly however, and doesn't struggle when making friends. Relationships Positive Add your OCs here :> Neutral Add your OCs here :> Negative Add your OCs here :> Random Facts/Trivia * *Umeko has Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, however Umeko doesn't know this and just blames his fatigue on him being lazy. * Umeko was originally supposed to be a female character in the cooking club. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. * When is your birthday? * Your blood type? * Please tell us your three sizes? * Tell us about your family composition. * What's your occupation? * Your favourite food? * Favourite animal? * Favourite subject? * Dislike subject? * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * Do you enjoy school? * Are you in any school clubs? * What's your motto? * Your special skill? * Tell us about your treasure? * Describe yourself in a single word? * Your forte? * Your shortcomings? * Places in your memories? * What is your favourite drink? * How good can you swim? * Your timing in 50-meter race? * Your hobby or obsession? * Disliked food? * Anything you want most currently? * Afraid of heights? * Dislike thunder? * Rainy or sunny? * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * What do you eat for breakfast? * Do you believe in ghosts? * Can you play any musical instruments? * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Do you have a cellphone? * How long is your commute to school? * Do you have more friends than most? * Your favourite sports? * How good can you cook? * Favourite colours? * Anything you can never forgive? * How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? * Do you have any marriage desires? * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Do you like bitter coffee? * Bed time? * Wake up time? '''. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? * What's your favourite saying? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * And summer? * What about fall? * And then the winter? * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * What are your hobbies? * Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Has anyone ever asked you out? * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? * How's your eyesight? * What's your favourite holiday? * What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? * How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * How many friends do you have? * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Are you interested in any actors? * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Homoromantic Category:Asexual Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Sports Club Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:MonMonPok's Fanon